Pirate Characters
Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit The Horo Horo no Mi is a powerful Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows Amanda to produce creatures known as ghosts, transforming her into Spirit Human. These spirits produced by this particular Devil Fruit are all immune to any and all forms physical attacks, perhaps with the exclusion of the the powers bestowed upon individuals via the mysterious powers of Armament Haki. Amanda has demonstrated the ability to create a vast variety of different ghosts due to the extreme ingenuity she possesses with this Devil Fruit, seemingly achieving feats beyond that which the previous owner of this Devil Fruit imagined as even remotely possible with the use of this Devil Fruit. *'Astral Projection: '''An extremely powerful and unique Devil Fruit, perhaps the first and one of the most notable advantages of this fruit, is the ability it grants one to take on an astral form. Amanda has been granted the ability to create an astral projection of herself, a manifestation of her spiritual consciousness which transcends the physical realm, seemingly taking on the impervious spiritual nature of the ghosts she is capable of creating, rendering her physical form virtually invulnerable to the attacks of her opponents as it seemingly cannot be harmed by any means, while allowing her to appear in virtually any location of her choosing effortlessly by simply bypassing physical barriers as well as attaining utterly silent movement. In other words, Amanda, in her Hollow projection, also demonstrates intangibility, to the point that she can pass through virtually any surface, even through the ground beneath her effortlessly, granting her incorporeal body exceptional stealth capabilities and further defensive capabilities, and virtually unlimited flight at incredible speeds, having trained with her Devil Fruit to be able to move much more rapidly. Finally, Amanda is capable of changing her size at will, becoming taller than even the tallest of giants or even smaller than an insect at her desire, allowing her Devil Fruit to be used for intimidation while still retaining her ability to create ghosts. In addition, Amanda's incorporeal form appears to be unaffected by water, allowing her to submerge herself underwater without coming to harm. *'Phantasm Manipulation: Virtually unlimited generation and manipulation of ghosts, being in no way tied to her physical limitations, allowing her to continuously create vast swathes of ghosts at will, sentient entities that will follow Amanda to the ends of the earth and will go out of their way to obey her commands, following an opponent if told to like a homing beacon and being capable of being extended a tremendous distance, which vastly amplifies the efficacy of her overwhelmingly powerful Observation Haki to new heights. Amanda's network/army of ghosts is considered to be tremendously vast as a result. These ghosts can then be customized at will, allowing her to create immensely versatile creations which have demonstrated the ability to engage in physical combat easily with other spiritual based Devil Fruits. The types of Hollows she is known to produce include but are not limited to: ::*Negative Hollow: ::*Explosion Hollow: ::*Reconaissance Hollow: ::*Hollow Man: :*'''Possssion: :**'...Iunno if I wanna dabble in Animation' :*'Mega Strong Soul:' Awakening *'Ghost Transformation: '''Ability to transform her body into the actual astral projection, effectively becoming a ghost but capable of interacting with the physical world, but not vice-versa without the intervention of Busoshoku Haki. As a result, her ability to change size becomes truly devastating, as she is capable of causing tremendous physical damage by localizing her size transformations. **'Interaction with the Astral World:' ***'Can see spirits and stuff perfectly, amping her Kenbunshoku more''' Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit The Goro Goro no Mi is considered to be one of the few Devil Fruits with the reputation of invincibility, and is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into electricity at will. As Isabella has consumed this Devil Fruit, the tremendous power of lightning itself was conferred onto her, allowing her to generate limitless amounts of electricty and control it almost casually, rendering her abilities one of the most powerful types of lightning manipulation. To completely explain exactly why this power is so incredible, it should be explained that Logia Devil Fruits transform the user into what users of the magical occupations would describe as Elementals, beings composed of the element of which they hold absolute jurisdiction. As a result, to those in capable of attacking intangible entities, Isabella would appear to be a combination of both intangible and invulnerable, being able to be attacked in any shape or form and simply reform without injury or phase through attacks without diificulty, effectively turning her into a being that is only capable of being damaged through special occurences/powers. In fact, Isabella, against attacks that will cut absolutely regardless of what the user is made of, demonstrates the ability to simply reattach her body parts after being "cut", or use the cut parts of her body to attack her opponent by surprise, with even severed limbs proving to be powerful tools in combat against her opponents. Being talented in harnessing the power of her Devil Fruit, Isabella can shift between a tangible corporeal form and intangibility in an instant. Electricity Isabella's capability to produce ligntning is not in any way limited by her physical condition, which includes her stamina or health, and as a result, even if completely exhausted and incapable of movement, Isabella can generate as much electricity as she desires of varying voltages, which she can then utilize to produce a seemingly limitless amound of incredible heat. By increasing the current and voltage of her electricity up to 5 billion volts, Isabella can easily melt and completely overwhelm her surroundings. Static Electricity Thunder A heavily underestimated ability that is a product of lightning manipulation is the ability to produce thunder. Thunder is a powerful burst of sound summoned by lightning. As Isabella is able to generate transform and manipulate the latter, she also controls the production of thunder. Through her thunder generation, Isabella can produce roars of sounds that can serve for a multitude of purposes. These electric screams can produce concussive and sometimes even deadly results. Under the right conditions, Isabella can bring about a wave that can temporarily or permanently deafen a target by attacking their eardrums, or even make organs burst, thereby killing them. Moving at speeds matching to the speed of sound, the attacks are not only dangerous because of their intangible nature but also due to their speeds. Thunder production also adds a powerful fear factor, allowing him to intimidate her. targets. Thunder, while not naturally utilized as a weapon, has become quite the resourceful tool. Lightning While not as destructive as the previously mentioned abilities, Isabella can produce static electricity, a form of electricity that is very versatile in its own right. Unlike the usual lightning he produces which focuses more on intensity through voltage and heat through current, static electricity focuses more on the concept of positive and negative, which Isabella uses for supplementary purposes. By somewhat solidifying the static electricity, Isabella is able to generate electric constructs that can be used to combat and or restrain opponents. This skill is very similar to how Kizaru is able to produce somewhat solid constructs of light. This static electricity can also be used to grant her an adhesive property which allows her walk up buildings and stand on vertical surfaces with natural ease. Through having grown up with the power of this fruit all her life, Isabella has discovered many other small yet valuable attributes of lightning that she has put into use in battle. Lightning produces a very bright light which can sometimes blind a person, especially those of enhanced sight. She can produce this light for offensive, defensive and supplementary purposes. Isabella can also imbue this lightning into nearby objects or weapons, turning them into powerful tools of death. Heat Isabella can use her incredible heat to reshape metal into any thing she desires and even heat the air up to the point that it explodes around her, or jump-start her heard and bring her back from situations that have the potential to kill even her, or scenarios where she might die. 'Transformation' In addition, Isabella is completely and utterly immune to all forms of lightning related abilities, tanking them and according to one of her crewmates, "eating them for breakfast", and is also similarly highly resistant to any form of heat-related abilities, due to lightning producing heat that is about five times greater than the surface of the sun itself. As a result, even powers as mighty as Electro, or Paramecia-type Devil Fruits utilizing the element of electricity find themselves being utterly incapable of truly affecting her, allowing her to withstand the full force of their attacks extremely easily and without much difficulty whatsoever, seemingly becoming even stronger by siphoning the electricity utilized against her, having the highest form of electrical manipulation on the planet. Isabelle can also tap into the power of the lightning in the surrounding environment and harness or induce the formation of thunder clouds simply so she can seemingly rain down and smite her opponents with incredible power. In addition, by virtue of possessing this Devil Fruit, Isabella does not need to breathe and can survive out the atmosphere, a power considered to derive from electrolysis occuring and producing oxygen that is simply assimilated by her body, even working hypothetically in space. In addition, Isabella demonstrates the ability to merge her body with solid matter, such as gold or even wood for defense, travelling, or even stealth, concealing herself within solid objects. This is such an incredible powerful ability that Isabella can effectively enter solid matter and use the solid matter as protection from attacks, even those infused with Busoshoku Haki, and in the event that the material breaks, can quickly exit and then obliterate her foe with a rapid flurry of lightning attacks. By simply becoming lightning, Isabella can cause nothing but physical contact to lead to immediate death of most individuals and even vaporize those around her due to sheer temperature and voltage, and destroy surrounding landscapes if she so pleases. Isabella's Devil Fruit grants her the ability to move at the speed of the return stroke of lightning, estimated to be speeds that are a third of the very speed of light, and allowing her to move in any direction she wants freely unlike the Pika Pika no Mi, granting her an astounding travel as well as level of combat speed, being virtually inhuman in sheer capabilities as it is considered to be vastly above what ordinary individuals would be capable of ever hoping to achieve, even with Soru. Isabella's form as pure lightning allows her to also quite literally bend her body and contort it in different manners so as to avoid even attacks that would other wise injure her, avoid attacks covered in Busoshoku Haki and causing their Haki to rapidly deplete in any scenario due to the fact that it constantly has to deal with the power of atleast 200 million volts and a ridiculous amount of current that makes resistance found in the air appear non-existent. 'Manipulation' Isabella can heal others by using electricity by using a similar electric shock method, restarting the hearts of multiple persons simultaneously and healing their injuries by accelerating their natural healing processes. In addition, Isabella can apply her own lightning element to any wounds she may receive to cauterize the wounds and seal them almost instantly, allowing her to fight with what would be grevious injuries with no worries whatsoever. Isabelle is also known to be capable of transforming her elemental body into a powerful goddess of lightning considered to be reminiscent of a Susanno both in size and intimidation, and can utilize this form to annhilate some of the strongest of opponents. The Goru Goru no Mi also allows Isabelle to listen to the electrical sound waves that traverse the air itself, and combine it with Kenbunshoku Haki to produce an incredibly devastating combination described under the Kenbunshoku Haki section. However, it is known that Isabella demonstrates the ability to tap into the fundamental force of electromagnetism, a feat that vastly increases Isabella's already immense versatility. By harnessing the power of electromagnetism, Isabella can bend metals to her will, casually reshaping them into a variety of different shapes and formations, and even levitating them by producing a constant electric field around the object, and then manipulating this field at will. As producing an electric field has the property of being able to generate a magnetic field, this results in Isabella replicating abilities often times associated with magnetism, and amplifying her speed to entirely new levels. By converting into electricity and repelling herself from the Earth's magnetic